Daughter of Mischief
by Raven6224
Summary: Raven Snyder's never had it easy, being an outcast all her life, and bullied by her peers will do that. It wasn't until Panic Stark came into her life when she gained confidence in herself, but what happens when Odin, defender of the nine realms, and her dad's step-father wants to meet her. Face-to-face is a Asgard, how will she handle the pressure when everything begins to crumble
1. The Lone Raven

_Chapter One: The Lone Raven_

_**Here we go, so this is an additional story in Panic's universe and Panic will appear in here sightly but this story takes place between "Panic of the Past" and "Pandora's Panic Box" (The fourth story in the series) This entire story with focus on Raven as the main character and so I hope it gives you some insight into her character**_

* * *

Today Panic invited me to come visit her humble home, well, Avengers Tower where she now lives along with the rest of the super powered team, reluctantly I agreed due to how she begged and pleaded with me to come. To be honest, I would rather have not attending this carefully planned gathering that Panic so intently asked of me to join but because she is such an amazing friend I felt it necessary to be there for her.

After all of the many favors and kindness she has shown me since our first encounter I could not imagine turning her down on such a simple request and so, that is why I am currently rifling through my closet like a mad woman in attempt to find appropriate attire to see the Earth's Mightiest Heroes, again. While I am on good terms with her father Tony Stark, I do not believe the other trust me as much as he.

Most of their uneasiness springs from their encounter and battle with my father, Loki, God of Mischief and Lies, which is such an ugly shadow to continually live under, and am constantly judged for. While I have never done anything to deserve to be treated as a national threat to a world I was born on, I somehow still am treated as such due to my parentage which I had no choice in.

My mother is a hard-working woman, her job is managing Sam's Club Departments around the area and reporting back to the higher ups, she works late at night and sometimes so long that she asks if Panic would be able to let me spend the night so I am not alone for so many hours at a time, while typically I would be inclined to ask, today I do not want to.

Panic is stressed as it is, plus with Mr. and Mrs. Stark worrying about baby proofing, buying toys and bottles, and all the other necessities that come along with having a child, it does not seem like that good of an idea. They're already busy with their own family issues while Panic has been withdrawing into herself, more than I have ever seen her do.

Her fears are centered around the future which has yet to come, she is afraid of what will happen once the baby arrives and where she will fit into this new family. The one she had before this revelation will be broken, well is broken, due to this child's existence but in complete honesty, Panic always has been a bit over dramatic and is definitely over thinking things.

And while I have no experience with having a younger sibling nearly twenty years my junior, I think she does not have a thrill for the changing of an entire perspective of a whole world around her. She has had many life changing events happen so perhaps that could possibly explain Panic's lack of drive towards new endeavors and experiences.

I on the opposite side of the line, enjoy living more on the edge partially due to my lack of teenage rebellion and never having done crazy things throughout my years and will try anything to get out from under my fathers shadow. Panic continually laughs at my expense at my attempts of teenage rebellion, often telling me I am about as scandalous as Sandra Dee, whomever that is.

"Goodbye Mother, I shall be at Panic's home if you need to get into contact with me," I call out to her. Even without slipping through the door into her room, she's asleep, I already can tell from the silence that follows after my announcement. Oh well, I shrug, closing the front door to our nice, middle class apartment in New York City that we only are allowed to stay in because of Panic's father.

Mr. Stark was kind enough to relocate Mother and I here when he decided that he would not be building his home back on the land where it previously was. Instead he contacted my mother and asked her if she would be happy to relocate somewhere else. She has told him we could not afford such a move and that it would ruin our lives if we did.

I remember him telling her, as she had her cell phone on speaker phone, not to worry about the moving costs or the rent for the place he'd picked out for us and she stared at the phone, confusion as plain as day written across her face. She began to weep and thanked him over and over again and told him he did not have to do that for her.

Then he said that he did, that Raven, myself, was his daughters best, and only friend and that he didn't want this distance to ruin a friendship that could last a lifetime and if that meant dulling out some thousands of dollars to keep us together, so be it. It was one of the happiest days of my life, for I had not ever had a friend before Panic and never dared to stand up for myself.

It is not that I can not defend myself, no, it's that I do not want to do anything that makes me like my father Loki, I want to be as different from his as day is from night and if that entails bullying so be it. At least that will make me a better person, teach me to treat everyone better and as equals because that is what we all are. Powers or not, that does not make anyone better than each other.

Panic and I for example, she have no powers, but she uses her brains as her most valuable asset and always does things for the good of everyone, and I, who am cursed with powers of magic and mind reading but hate even the idea of using them but had I ever need to, it would be for the good of the world and for my dear friends that I care for.

She and I are about as different as two people can get but yet we are friends, she understands me, and I understand her. While Panic and I are different, we both strive for the same reward we want to reap. Acceptance, and breaking the social standard of what is good and acceptable, and what is not, and that is why we understand each other so well, because we both have something to prove.

As soon as I pull myself out of my thoughts, it dawns upon me that I have not been to this towers since when she found out about my parentage and suddenly my nerves are rattling on overdrive. Peeling the glass door open, I enter into a large open room with a counter before me. The sound of an elevator door opening signals me to another presence in the room.

Glancing over, I see Panic standing there in the doorway of the elevator, leaning her right side on the door to keep it open. She's dressed in grey jeans with holes ripped up up the leg, a black long sleeve T-shirt with a skull in the center and black and white stripped sleeves. Her long red hair falls down in messy, natural curls and a smirk is present on her lips.

"Wanna stand there all day or would you prefer to head up to the main floor Rae?" she asks, humor in her tone. Stepping aside when I pass her. I step into the elevator and watch as the door closes up it and begins heading upwards as we elapse in silence.

* * *

_**A/N: So I know this may seem a bit boring but this is only the first chapter and there won't be a lot of chapters as this is a mini story type thing but I have a few things planned so be sure to favorite and comment on this story so I know you all want to see more of what happens between Panic's series**_


	2. Girl Behind the Mask

_Chapter Two: Girl Behind the Mask_

**_Here's chapter two of Raven's mini-story and while I haven't written the story out, I made an idea of what will transpire over the remaining eight chapters so there's that. Be sure to comment and favorite this story and tell me what you think. Next chapter will be heavy with feels for Raven cause we're going to see how people see her and it'll be great._**

* * *

Panic glides through the living room at such a quick pace that makes me wonder why she constantly complains about gym class so much when clearly, she is in better shape then I. Her life on the street perhaps influences this skill of speed walking without realizes that she is indeed doing it and while it is not as though I would find myself lost in her home had I ever loose her in her haste.

It is my desire to avoid drawing the attention of her other house mates, the Avengers mostly and though I understand why they act the way that they do, it does not hurt me any less to know such things. Hurrying up the steps, hot on Panic's trail, we ascend to the next floor above her living quarters and I can not help but take notice of all artwork and sculptures that Mr. Stark has acquired.

Marvelous images oil painted on canvases from abstract, to romanticism, all lining the walls that would have been bare for these artworks not being present. Panic turns at the corner at the end of the art-walk that is her hallway. Starting forward, it dawns on me that this area that she rounded the corner of, is an add on to the tower and remember that her room was never this far away before.

While my mind wanders, I begin noticing certain things about Panic stature, she seems stiff, rigid. Nervous even which is one thing I have yet to see from Panic, for as long as I have known her, she has never been so... different as she is currently. It is like she has been sucked in an all consuming void or puddle that refuses to free her heart and mind from so unknown turmoil.

Abruptly she stops and I yelp, jumping back a few steps, started by her quick stopping.

Panic turns the doorknob and pushes the door open into utter darkness and steps inside, flipping on a light switch beside the door inside and soon the room is flooded with bright, almost blinding light. Pushed back against the far wall, opposite to the door is a full sided bed with red overlay and black felt shaped skulls decorating it, her walls are a dark grey color and covered in memorabilia and band posters.

Paramore, Evanescence, and Halestorm are just a few examples of posters but along with those are newspaper clippings, events that must connect to her past, her childhood or just clippings that hold meaning to her, though those are mostly placed on the wall that the door, when open, hides. black and purple, red, and blue star-shaped paper lanterns dangle over head from the ceiling, none of them lit.

To the right of her bed, facing towards a wall is a medium sized desk with three drawers on either side and one in the center for other things needing easy access with a black leather rolling chair slid underneath it. Panic paces back and forth ever so slight, probably hoping that I have not noticed, which unfortunately for her, I have and curiously am hoping an explanation for.

She sighs, running a hand through her long red hair. Ever since we met I have wondered about her hair, it must have taken a long time to grow it out but it must be hard to maintain. It falls past her waist and now curls around her hips and for me it seems impractical what will all the conflicts and battles she is continually drawn into so why grow it that long?

All it does is run a higher risk for it to be burned, cut, caught, and pulled by enemies. To me, having my sleek black hair falling to my shoulders is bad enough but imagine how heavy Panic's hair must be. "Panic..." I said, waiting patiently for her to glance my way.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it Rae?" she asks, her voice so quite, frail, and completely un-Panic-like.

"Your hair, why do you let it grow like you do?" I ask, immediately feeling stupid once the words leave the safety of my mouth and I seriously considering leaving at the last minute, but instead of laughing at me like I expected, she leans back against the now closed door, and stares off into space. I almost think she is not doing to respond but then she starts talking.

"It was my mom, there was one Christmas when she and I sat together, huddled by a small battery powered heater, the electric had been shut off for— what was it?—the fourth time in three months. It was freezing, nearly in the negatives with only that heater and a few ratty old blankets for warmth and I remember my mom sitting there," she pauses, reliving the memory before her eyes.

"And she laughed, we had no electric, and all the food would spoil but she laughed and I asked her why? She told me that there's a lot of things that she wished she could make better for me, but at least I lucked out with my pretty red hair. She told me I could be a supermodel, that all I had to do was let my hair grow out. She told me that she wished she'd never cut hers," Panic blinks, I can see the wetness in her eyes.

Panic is not as indestructible and tough as she likes everyone to think, she never hardly tells me about her mother, Miss... Panic? I do not even know her know her mother name which proves how rare moments like these are. She wears a mask, much like I, to protect herself from the world and people who could possibly judge her but she has torn away most of her layers, something I cannot imagine doing.

"And when she died," a tear falls, leaving a wet streak down one of her cheeks. "I promised her that I would never cut my hair, just for her, and I haven't since."

Before I get a chance to say a word, Panic shakes her head and growls lowly in what I can only assume is annoyance at herself for allowing her emotions to bubble out from the locked box she contains them in. "Anyways, lets stop talking about all this depressing stuff. I actually wanted you to spend the night because, I know you're birthday's in a few day's."

I blink a few times, my birthday? The only person who has ever remembered my birthday is my mother, when have I ever informed Panic of the day of my birth because frankly I am not sure I have.

"I knew that your mom wanted you home that day and that I wouldn't be able to see you on your actual birthday so, I got you something that you can open right now," she says, walking to her desk and pulling open the bottom right drawer. She pulls out a small square box rapped in paper with balloons, she sits down on the end of the bed beside me, placing the wrapped box in my hands.

My lips purse involuntarily. "Panic... You did not have to get my anything."

She smiles. "I know, I wanted to. Now either open that or there will be a price to pay."

Biting back a laugh, I nod. Tearing the paper away and pulling off the lid of the box only to look down in shock. The good kind, and the far to expensive and delicate for me to have in my possession kind. "P-Panic, I-I cannot take this, it-it looks really expensive and I-I am such a klutz and may end up b-breaking it, you cannot give this to me," I respond, reaching over to give the box back.

Panic just stands and steps back and shakes her head. "Rae, it's okay. I want you to have that. It's not expensive, well it probably was a long time ago, like ancient days or something. It was a gift my mom gave me. She told me to give it to someone I really cared about and that someone is you. I know I joke and jostle you sometimes but I can't imagine that bracelet on anyone else."

This time I am the one blinking back tears. Glancing back down at the sliver and gold bracelet with overlaying colors intertwining at perfect moments and beautiful flower and nature type of Oriental engraving. The main sections of the visible spots are silver but all the engravings are colored in beautiful, sparkling gold color and I feel a lump in my throat.

"Let me help you put that on," Panic murmurs, stepping forward and carefully pulling the bracelet out from the box. I reach my arm out as she locks it in place and as soon as she is finished I jump to my feet, moving forward.

I wrap my arms around her, pulling her into a hug as she wraps her arms around me. "Thank you," I sob into her hair. "You are the most amazing friend in the world Panic and I am so lucky to have someone like you in my life."

"I love you too, Honey," she replies, her natural sarcasm taking over, I shove her back lightly and grin at the smirk on her face.

* * *

**_A/N: Okay, so this was sort of an emotional chapter wouldn't you all say, and it ended up being more about Panic but I like that you all get the chance to see Panic from someone else's perspective. Oh and is Raven's POV different enough from Panic's? I just started wondering how different they were from each other. So what did you all think of Panic's childhood Christmas memory and what about Panic's sweet side? Comment below and let me know!_**


	3. Deception of Fractured Glass

_Chapter Three: Deception of Fractured Glass_

**_Here we go with chapter three so as I mentioned before, a lot of feels for Raven will be here so now you'll get to see how people view her and how she sees it. Anyways after reading this tell me what you feel about Raven after this chapter and your opinion of those who judge her. Be sure to favorite this mini-story and leave me comments!_**

* * *

Panic departed from her bedroom nearly an hour and a half ago to take a shower but now I am starting to feel parched. Before she asked me to pardon her for a short while she granted me permission to retrieve anything I desire from her kitchen. However, the only reason I have not already attempted to obtain a glass of either ice water or one glass of soda is due to the other housemates.

My tongue feels of sandpaper, not that I would ever have know for sure what this would feel like on my tongue, I am just able to know that they are similar. Deciding that it would be best to hurry forth to get me something to stop the slow dehydration process, I climb from the top of her soft full sized bed, opening the doors with a slight flick of the wrist.

Soundlessly I near the the stairwell where the living quarters resides as well as the kitchen which is located just off the edge of the living area but far enough that had anyone been in the living room would not be able to see someone standing there. Relief is like a sweet peppermint when suffering from an upset stomach or water being dropped on you during a hot summer day.

Not a single soul is in sight, making my walk to the kitchen that much easier but as soon as I enter the kitchen and have pulled out a short, round, glass cup, I hear voices vibrating from the living room. Trying to ignore what they are saying, not to be a nosy-mosey I open the door to the refrigerator, pulling out a bottle of Dr. Pepper and slowly unscrew the top.

As I start to poor the dark liquid into the glass, the sound of voices come together and I am able to make out what whomever is out there is speaking of. First I hear is a female voice, hard, cold, and void of all emotions. Natasha Romanoff is the only woman I know who is that detached from feelings.

"She is far to dangerous to have, especially here with Panic who we are supposed to be protecting," Natasha hisses, an edge to her voice. "She's... I just think that it would be best if we..."

"Natasha, that is not something we should be discussing, especially behind her, and Panic's back like this," it's a male voice who seems wholesome and the type to be kind. Steve Rogers is the only one, aside from Mr. Stark who I know it is no as I know his voice, who would stand up for me, ever.

"How are we supposed to sit here and pretend Captain?" a new male voice, peeking around over a bar stool seating I can tell who it is that are talking. Natasha Romanoff, Steve Roger, and Clint Barton all stand huddled in a slight circle in the rooms center in a heated argument.

"We cannot do a thing, not that I even agree that we should say or do anything in the first place. Panic trusts her and perhaps we should too, she has proved on more than one occasion that she cares about Panic and is not a threat, besides, she was born here on this planet. Why would she want to destroy her own home world?" Steve counters, glance between them.

"She is a... _monster... _and monsters can't be trusted Rogers, it's like a Cujo, a dog who was kind and lovable dog who got rabies and went rabid, do you know what they had to do about it?" Natasha turns, glancing Steve in the eyes.

Shaking his head no, I can see the confusion reflecting in his blue eyes from this reference to a movie that he was not around for.

"He had to be put down..."

Steve takes a step back, his brows scrunching together and anger clear across his face. "A-are you suggesting that we kill an innocent child because the two of you have no faith in Panic's best friend who she trusts more than, any of us?"

"No," Natasha shakes her head as my heart thunders in my chest. Is that all they think of me as? S-some monster that chose to be like this and forced to have these horrid powers that only remind me of what a sick and twisted man I got stuck with as a father? A man who is behind bars in an Asgardian cell that never shows whether he love me or not.

I could die this very day and I doubt that he —the great Loki, God of Mischief and Lies— would even notice if I faded away from this life and into a realm of the unknown, her would most likely be ecstatic to know that his mistake was no longer around to bug him and foil any of his plans, on top of it all, he tried to take over my planet.

Would he have made me into a slave to use as a puppet? Pushing my crumbling heart aside I listen back in and catch the last part of what is was that Miss Romanoff was going to say before I got preoccupied with my thoughts.

"— need to be ready to take out the threat had the need to ever arrives. She could be a dangerous threat to all of us and this planet and while she may have been born here, she may have been in contact with her father and helped him plan the Battle of New York She is a threat Captain, whether or not you like it, it's true and you know it."

"An abomination, no, freak-of-nature like that cannot be allowed to walk around freely in this world with abilities that could kill millions of innocent civilians, she has to be put down, or at least contained," Mr. Barton chimes in his input. Blinking, I jump back, realizing I let the soda overflow in my cup and it is now dripping all across the counter top and now dripping onto the floor.

Concentration on the mess, I wave my hand over it, willing it away and watch as it suddenly vanishes and my cup is cleaned up and not filled to the rim with soda but then I hear Steve Roger speak.

"Maybe it's just me but," he pauses a moment before pressing on. "I don't think it is acceptable to deny her rights that she has simply because you think she's a threat because of her father and that's something she can't, even if she wanted to."

"It doesn't matter—!"

I step into the living quarters, glass in my hand and no one notice me standing there until I cut Barton's comment off. "I-It's nice to know you all have such amazing faith in me. I've never done anything wrong in my life and am terrified to getting into any sort of trouble but I'm glad to know that you all could assume that I was in the works with my father on New York."

"And who are the three of you to judge anyone!" I am startled by the sound of her voice, glancing towards the stairwell Panic stands, leaning against the wall, her hair dripping wet and soaking her black and white top and jean skirt that falls to her knees. She has her arms crossed over her chest and glares daggers of fury at them.

"Maybe I should lock all of you up," she comments dryly, bitterness and hatred in every word, cutting the tense air like a sharpened blade. "You are all monsters, freaks of nature, abominations, and something much worse. While you base your hatred on my best friend Raven because of what her father did, that doesn't mean you have to say it out loud in _my_ home, at least she's not any of you."

By the tone of her voice anyone could guess that it was rhetorical and everyone remains frozen as she gives a bitter, detached laugh.

"In fact, she's even better people then you, she does not judge, or gossip behind your back and pretend that she has any reason to pass judgement due to her powers when you all have some dangerous skill-set of your own. The hypocrisy in this room is astounding and she's a hell of a lot better then all of you, you're all murders after all. Come on Raven, lets go back to my room where we can't get away from such awful excuses of heroes."

Scurrying up the steps where Panic stands she waves me forward and follows behind and I hear her mutter something rather unkind under her breath is a low, husky voice.

"What a bunch of assholes. Don't believe a word they said Rae, or I'll have to set you straight and that won't be a fun experience for either of us. We'll both be scarred for life."

* * *

_**A/N: Oh my God, I absolutely love this chapter more than the other and probably more than the others that will be coming, oh the feels I get and I'm the one who wrote it! Anyways, what did you all think? Originally Panic wasn't going to hear any of this, do you like that she did or so yuo think it would have been better had she not? Comment below and let me know**_


	4. Across the Rainbow Bridge

_Chapter Four: Across the Rainbow Bridge_

_**Well, here's another chapter, the reason it took a little longer for me to post is because I had to look for this folded sheet of paper with the mini-stories layout so I had to look for it but I found it so now I can relax and not have to worry about what was really supposed to happen. Anyways, next chapter will be the halfway point so there's that to look forward to, be sure to comment and favorite this story.**_

* * *

Panic's been eerily silent since the incident that occurred less than four hours ago with the Avengers who I can still sense are downstairs, completely silent as far as I can tell. Probably the result of Panic's outburst pointing out all their flaws and injustices that they themselves have committed throughout the passing of years. It was very surprising to hear Panic stand up for me to her friends but I do not want any repercussion because of this.

Unlike me, she sees them on a regular basis and I would not want any tension to occur over me and how they feel about my presence and friendship with Panic for whom they care greatly for. Something that they seem to not understand is that I too care about her well being and safety as we have been friends for nearly two years now and she is the most important person to me after my own mother.

Glancing over at her, she sits stationary in a rolling computer chair, red hair moved to one side, falling over her right shoulder. She looks much older than her actual age for a moment, I see just how fast she really has had to grow up over the years. It is a look that I rarely see on Panic but I can only assume that she has always felt this way and appears as such.

She is just much better at hiding it than I originally thought, she must have had to grow up after the death of her mother when she was ten and because of that she grew up to survive. Panic always has been mature for her age but what happened downstairs fully exposes just how grown up she really is by standing up and exposing unjust things and providing reasoning behind why others have no right to judge.

Right now if anyone who knew nothing about Panic would assume she was at least four years older than she really is. She seems tired, like the weight of the word rests on her shoulder and I guess it does most of the time.

"Raven..." Panic murmurs, her voice low and hoarse, heavy like she is holding back intense emotions. She still looks down at the carpet covered floor without showing any sign of flicking her eyes up. Due to her use of my given name, I can tell that what she says next must be important and so I sit silently, waiting for her to finish her thoughts aloud.

"I-I'm sorry..." I open my mouth to tell her she does not have to be for she did nothing but before I can make a sound, she continues speaking. "I know that I.. Uh, didn't do anything and it's not really me who should apologize but I felt like I needed to. And I want you to know that I never thought any of those things when I-I found out about your dad."

She stops, swallowing, before tearing her gaze away from the floor to look over at me with glistening eyes. "I said some things and accused you of being like him when I found out but I-I was shocked and confused and it was a really bad time to find out."

"Panic," I cut her off as I meet her gaze. "Stop alright, I know you did not mean any of what you said otherwise I highly doubt I would be here right now if you had and I knew you would act out when you learned the truth. I thought about that the whole time when I headed to this tower that day but I knew that you would need all the help you could get and you would say some hurtful things but I was wrong."

She blinks at me, confused. Even without reading her mind I can tell she is recounting all of the things she had said to me that day when she found out Loki was my father, probably picking out all the rude things she had said.

"Honestly I thought you would have said much worse things then that Panic," I glance at the floor. "But you were confused and somewhat outraged by my semi-secrecy and I did not hold that against you but then the game changer was what happened after. You still wanted to be friends with me even after knowing about my father and remained by my side. Just now you stood up for me before the Earth's Mightiest Heroes because you care."

She shrugs her shoulders. "Trust me, I know what it's like to be judged based on thing that you can't control like the paparazzi who circle the tower fro time to time and ask questions about Dad and me to anyone. Or how news reporters say that it's awful that now that Tony Stark's finally got his life together that he now has to deal with a child he didn't ask for. I'm use to being judged but I can damn well stop that from happening in my own home."

Suddenly the tower quakes around us and Panic jumps to her feet as the sound of shattering glass behind the door to Panic's room. "What the hell's going on!" Panic shouts over the loud trembling and falling glass. She glances over at me but instantly the tower stills, glass stops falling, and it is as if it had not happened at all when we both know that it did.

Darting forward, Panic rips her bedroom door open, and starts down the hallway and I am hot on her heels but she slows when we round the corner and see the glass fragments from the framed artwork littering across the floor. Slowly we step across the glass that covered the floor, it crunches loudly beneath our shoes and I worry about glass impeding itself into my shoes and possibly cutting my feet.

We creep silently down the stairs and peek stopping just out of sight of those who may be in the living quarters and instead opt to use sneaky tactics such a snooping to decipher what is indeed occurring. By the sliding doors that lead to the large overlooking balcony stands the mighty Thor of Asgard dressed in his Asgardian armor, red cape fluttering and everything.

The thought to immediately run and hide does in fact cross my mind, why would he of all people be here at this time. Typically he comes when the Earth is in grave danger but I know that they are his friends but my gut feeling tells me that is not the reason for which he has come. Perhaps it would be best if I use my powers to leave this tower for awhile.

"Meat swing, what brings you here, is it hammer time?" Mr. Stark asks, frowning at him in mock with amusement twinkling behind his brown eyes in much the same way as in Panic's.

Thor looks at him in puzzlement, obviously confused by these references that he has yet to understand not tat it is all the surprising considering his lack of Earthly knowledge. This is not him home planet after all.

"Of course you don't," he mumbles. "You're even worse when it comes to these references that Captain Freeze over here," he motions to Steve Rogers who glance up at him with an eyebrow raised.

"While it is wondrous to be apart of your humorous banter Stark, I have come here under orders this time, under my father Odin. He has requested me to retrieve someone from here and take them back to Asgard."

Panic instantly freezes as do I when he said someone because both she and I understand exactly who it is that he has come for. Me. Who else on this planet would Odin want to hold captive in Asgard, I am the daughter of his adopted son who attempted to destroy the Earth so he must want to take care of the next threat, who he must assume is me.

I am paralyzed by fear and am unable to move, to blink, and am barely capable of breathing, much less thinking rationally. While I may not understand to be fully aware of Asgardian laws and rules and regulations, I already can tell that I shall be treated like a prisoner. _Must get far away from this tower as possible_, that is all I am capable of thinking as movement returns to my fingers.

"Someone, who?" Natasha Romanoff asks, standing up and dusting off her pants.

"Lady Raven," he says and I slink away, heading back towards the way I came, there is a staircase back by Panic's room that leads up to the roof, for there I will have full range to teleport anywhere in the world. Not that I can't do that already. I stop when I reach the stairwell and realize that this is not me. Running away was never a trait I had and if I am to be locked up so be it.

"Well then, here I am," I step to the main floor, arms crossed over my chest, ignoring the other Avengers besides Thor and Panic's protest to go with him but I know what I have to do.


	5. Not in New York Anymore

_Chapter Five: Not in New York Anymore_

**_Here we go, at the halfway point of this story, only five chapters left until the ending and as for Panic's series, I have three chapters complete and nearly done with the forth chapter of the story. I think once I reach fifteen chapters (won't be the total amount of chapters for Panic of the Past) completed, I'll start posting the chapters for it. Anyways be sure to favorite this story and leave comments._**

* * *

**Flashback:**

_My heart pounds a mile a minute with each step taken, nearing closer and closer to the tower that I have actively avoided due to my personal reasoning but now, now Panic will know and our friendship will come to an end. She will not be happy at all once hearing what is is that I have to say but must as I cannot sit idly by and watch the world come crashing down when I could, can, and shall help._

_Perhaps my help in Panic's quest to save Earth's Mightiest Heroes shall gained me some respect in the field that she is often apart of due to her fathers current Avengers status. They would look down upon me, Mr. Stark would not want me anywhere near his daughter when he finds out about me. Whoever it is that Panic currently has recruited will find out as well. _

_I will never be able to live in peace once they know, once every one knows. My mother begged me to stay home, to leave well-enough alone but I told her I could not, that it is my civil duty to help the world that I call my home. Something else pushes me towards this reveal of my true self, I received a note, found it underneath my pillow a few days prior._

_To my surprise, this letter I was sent came from my father, the first I have heard from him in nearly seven years, the last time he cared enough to contact me, I was only eight years of age and was not informed of who he was. Before that, I myself had always wondered who my father was and why he wanted nothing to do with me and while I still wonder about the latter, I sometimes wish I did not know._

_Unfolding the sheet of paper currently in my hand, I glance over the words written in black ink and I feel a stinging sensation in my heart and watery tears filling my eyes as I attempt to keep my emotions at bay. He can ask me to do things such as this but cannot speak, visit, or contact me in any way, shape, or form until it is relevant and helpful for him._

**_Hello my child,_**

**_While I am feeling quite penitent with my inability to personally contact you, instead having to resort to more relic-like form of communication. I felt it necessary to inform you and perhaps in your perspective, request, your aid in a quest that not only benefits me but more importantly presents an opportunity for Panic and your side of the equation to tip the scale in your favor._**

**_Do not mistake my kindness as a trick into spinning a web to ruin any of the accomplishments you have managed to achieve in your young life, I am simply providing a method to enable success on this mission you are currently spinning around your thoughts. If I might suggest a location, check the Steel Factory._**

_Just as I pull my eyes from the paper I see that the elevator door is opened and that I apparently already entered, pressed the button, and ended up on the correct floor without even glancing up from the note. Taking a deep breath of air, I slowly begin to loose my nerve as I cross the floor towards the door to the living room that apparently has always been but never seen before._

_With shaking hands I knock on the door, loudly, then jump frantically when I realize I never put the note away. The doorknob begins to turn and I slip the folded note into my jeans pocket and awkwardly intertwine them between my hips, down my front in what must appear suspicious way. Panic yanks the door open and stands, wide-eyed and confused before understanding falls over her face._

_Here goes nothing..._

* * *

**Current Day:**

Normally I do not dwell upon past experiences but as I walk across heavily engraved gold floors in Asgard's palace, it would be uncommon for me not to recall previous events. My nerves are lively, like bees, similar to what I had felt that day when Panic learned about who my father really is but now, being here, I can feel him here.

It is similar to a chess board with all the pieces that I am capable of accurately pinpointing who each point is and where they currently are on the map but in Asgard, the feeling is much stronger than anything I ever felt on Earth. Odin, I can feel him from the room where I currently wait as Thor draws closer to escort me, but my fathers energy point remains stationary, must be in the holding cells.

Once the door opens Thor steps in and nods for me to come, I rise to my feet and scurry from the room. I follow two steps behind Thor, not only due to feeling quite intimidated, not only by him, but his father Odin, as well as wanting to keep myself off their radar. For if the great King Odin of Asgard does not find trust in me, he will never permit my return to Earth.

My palms are sweaty and I try to keep my heart rate down while wondering what all it is that King Odin will want to discuss with me, he will most likely ask questions about me, but honestly, I am terrified to the core about what could happen. Thor glances over his shoulder and stops, obviously because I am falling further and further behind while indulging in my thoughts.

"Are you well Raven?"

I jump at his voice, tearing my gaze from the floor to look him in the eye before letting the drop away again. I can feel my heart pounding again, my mouth is dry, and I can feel a lump welling up in the back of my throat making it harder to breathe. Maybe I will end up passing out from lack of oxygen and narrowly avoid meeting Odin this day.

"Uh..." I respond dumbly, mentally scolding myself for that is all that managed to come out of my mouth. He must think I am an oxymoron, really, uh, that is all there is to say? Stupid, stupid, stupid...

If Panic were here, she would make a joke. "You really nailed that course in group discussion, maybe next time you should add a stuttering I-I or just puke on the spot, give it a bit of dramatic flare."

However, despite my less thrilling sort of speech, he does not call me out on my lack of expanded language and speech he gives a light laugh. "Perfectly understandable to be nervous. My father is a fairly intimidating man, often giving me that same vibe."

"If it were just him I would perhaps be less nervous..." I murmur under my breath, not expecting Thor to catch a single trace of what I had just said but once again he proves my conclusion wrong. He begins walking again, with me now falling into step with him, he remains silent, as if thinking of what words he wishes to say after what I just said.

"You need not be intimidated of me, for I am not as great as humans of your planet make me out to be. Not perfect like they seem to think, you should know that better than anyone. I heard about what occurred before my arrival, let it be known that I feel no ill-will towards you for I know not much and would rather exclude Loki's actions from being disasters that define you."

I flash a faint smile his way before it falls away again. "It is good to know that I at least have one other Avenger in my corner, besides Mr. Stark, and of course Panic must be mentioned."

Thor nods, his blond hair falling over his shoulder, red cape fluttering behind him as we make our way through the palace. "Do not misunderstand them, while I may not agree with said reasoning as to consider you a threat to a planet to which your were born upon, but it is not that they are not on your side. Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton perhaps are, just distrusting."

We come to a stop outside a large, looming gold door with fancy Asgardian historical engravings, or I assume so. This door must lead into Odin's throne room where he is awaiting my arrival, I can feel his energy on the other side. Turning, I glance at Thor who seems to care more about finishing his idea before allowing me to entering the room.

"However, Bruce Banner does not have a definitive opinion on whether or not you are the enemy or should be considered a threat. As for Steve Rogers, he is good at heart and nature, if anything, from what I have heard of the discussion, he was on your side. Taking your free will is something he would never allow, I suggest getting to know them, and gaining their trust that way would do you well, now, he is in there," he motions to the door. "Time to face him."

Taking a deep breath, I step forward, place both my hands on the door, and shove them both open, stepping into the throne room to face King Odin's judgement, deciding I would rather be fearless like Panic then go out like a coward.

* * *

_**A/N: So what do you all think of Raven's flashback and how you get to see what happened with her before revealing her secret to Panic, oh and what about the note Loki sent to her, also, for those who want to know when that was, it was during **_**"In the Line of Fire, Panic"**_** minutes before her reveal in **_**Just Another Secret**


	6. Odin, Sif, Warriors Three, and a Mystery

_Chapter Six: Odin, Sif, the Warriors Three, and a Mystery_

**_Here we go with the next chapter of this story, sorry I took so long to update but my reasoning is because I knew what I wanted to happen but I hasn't quite figured out who the enemy was, I knew what they were going to do but I didn't know the who so I dug around and figured that out so this should run smoother. Anyways, be sure to favorite and comment on this story_**

* * *

Surprisingly I manage to cross the golden walkway of a floor without making to much a complete fool of myself, I had fully expected to trip over my own feet, face planting as Panic would say. My eyes are trained to the floor as I keep silent, do not bring upon any unwanted attention that could inhibit my return home, that is all that I must accomplish today.

Odin is seated in a beautiful and carefully crafted golden throne, in his hand he holds a shiny staff with fancy and marvelous designs and I cannot stop the buzzing of nerves that have come alive in the pit of my stomach. What does he want to say to me? Why did he request Thor to come to Earth to bring me here? I surely cannot be such a threat to the King of Asgard, I am half-human after all.

Slowly I give a clumsy and what must look goofy, curtsy, perhaps I should have instead bowed before him. He is a king after all. I really should have worn much more fancy of attire as I knew I would be meeting with Odin himself today and it is not appropriate to not appear presentable when meeting someone for the first time. What about my hair, should I have tied it back away from my face?

Odin holds up a hand like he knows how deeply in thought I am and wants me to silence my thinking. I attempt to as he rises to his feet and looks over at me with his one good eye, the other is covered by an eye patch. He wears armor and a cape similar to Thor which only makes since considering he was born long before Thor who is his son and rules over the kingdom.

"Calm yourself child, I have called upon my son Thor to bring you here for a reason, it is partly because of your relation to Loki but it is mostly my decision of wanting to know you. As the protector of the nine realms, it is my duty to protect them from anyone and as I am unable to be everywhere at once, I have special forces that help in my mission to protect them."

I pause, mulling this over a moment. That makes much more sense considering the fact that while Father did try to kill everyone and rule my planet, I have never given King Odin any reason not to have some faith in me but I feel like he should be concerned considering he was the step-father to my own father. It seems like he would be the less trusting of me.

"Raven, while I wish I could spend more time explaining myself, I cannot at the moment. There's an issue I must attend to so I have asked Thor to escort you around the palace, show you where things are, and inform you of the rules here at Asgard, I will visit you soon to explain more myself," with that he turns and walks from the room.

When I step out from the throne room, I see no one. Thor is not here and I am completely alone in a monstrous sized palace without even a map to guide me but even so, I can still feel their energy, this is what I use to guide myself around. All the hallways look the same, nothing differing from each other not even a sign to tell which hallway I am currently walking through.

I find myself standing in what appears to be a banquet room, due to the long golden legged tables covered in a white table cloth. Quite honestly, the tables extend from my side of the room to the opposite side. It is about a 20' by 25' foot room if that provides enough information about the true size of these tables. Footsteps sound behind me and I turn immediately to see the person approaching.

It's a woman with long dark brown hair brushed back with a few loose strands falling over her shoulders, dressed in shiny battle armor with pink underneath and a skirt type thing to match. She has a sheathed sword strapped to her back and she walks with her head high and confidence in her step as she slowly walks towards me.

"You really shouldn't wonder off like that, Thor told me to tell you that he is sorry. There was an urgent matter he had to attend to so he asked if I would be gracious enough to give you the grand tour. Now come along," she passes me without even telling me her name. Regardless, I follow her for it not, I will still be lost in a tower that I could die in without a tour guide.

She takes me through hallways, around a hall with large pillars overhead, through Odin's Trophy Room, library with all ancient literature of Asgard culture, and many other amazing pieces and places of this palace. Next she tells me she will show me the outside of the palace, leading me to a large but carefully crafted balcony overlooking all of Asgard.

I see the brightly shining Rainbow Bridge that I have heard people talk about, it is amazing, a true sight to see that most would not even have the chance of ever seeing in their life. Far to the left, I see a large grassy field, with three men standing on it, swinging swords and other weapons of choice at one another, that is much to dangerous I would think.

"Those," the woman says, in a way that seems to hold some sort of pride of happiness in it. "Are the Warriors Three. Friends of Thor who you already know, oh. I am terribly apologetic," she holds out a hand to me. "I believe on Midgard you use this in terms of greeting."

I take her hand and shake it.

"I am Lady Sif, one of the fiercest warriors in Asgard and the only woman to do so. And what is it that I may refer to you as?" Lady Sif asks, finally meeting my gaze for the first time since I has encountered her.

"R-Raven," I respond, leaving out the part about Loki being my father as it generally does not receive a positive reaction from those around me so perhaps no one beside those who already know will have to be told of our relation. I am tired of everyone assuming that because of him I must be some evil and dangerous force that plans something nefarious that I can never be trusted again.

After this she takes me back to my room, telling me that she will see me again very soon at the feast that will be held tonight in celebration of my arrival and based on how she said that, I can assume that she is not aware of who my father is. I close the door behind me once I step into the large wide and open bedroom and step towards a large window on the far wall adjacent to my bed.

While I do like the chance to see Asgard, something that most will not ever be allowed to, I cannot seem to focus on anything besides how close my father is to me in this very moment, I do not like it in the least. As well as how much I am truly missing Panic and her comradery, her sociable nature, and just her sheer nature in general, always magnetic.

She draws people in with just how funny and lively she is. That is one of the things I absolutely love about Panic, she is always such a nice person who does not need anyone's approval to live how she wants to live. _Live... _

Something about that words strikes a nerve in me, I am not sure what it is but something about that does not seem quite right and it bothers me that I am unable to make the connection. Pushing the thoughts away I step towards the window, throwing open the curtains to see a plant sitting in a reddish orange pot with a beautiful purple flower blooming out from the stem.

It is nice of them to include something as this for me when they did not have to but as I stare upon the flower in awe, as it is not one that is grown on Earth, I cannot help but feel something back tinkering on the edge of disaster.


	7. Storm Over the Ridge

_Chapter Seven: Storm Over the Ridge_

**_Here we go, this chapter will lead into the action that will happened over the next chapter or so but as you all can tell the stories winding down but I'm planning on leaving a possibility for a solo Raven sequel at the end of the story, also, I am about to start chapter seven of Pandora's Panic Box so anyways be sure to favorite this story and leave comments._**

* * *

The moment I woke up this morning on the day of the feast something has felt off, like a heavy cloud looming over all of Asgard and none of the other local among the palace seem to feel this ominous shadow but I do and am not sure why that is. Lady Sif came by my room earlier and brought me along with her to actually walk the castle grounds, which is what I am currently doing now.

Even the sight of the beautiful diverging colored flowers and bright sunlight overhead cannot deter the ominous feeling that has taken over me but this is bother me not because I feel it will hurt me but that it will apply to those around me. Something large, dangerous, and life-altering will be happening soon, I know not what but I am positive that it will be bad and soon.

I have not told Thor or anyone else about this bad feeling dwelling in the pit of my stomach because of the possibility that perhaps there is not anything going on and it is all in my head but somehow I know that it is not. My most pressing concern is the goal of whatever this feeling is spurned from and the person of being that is behind it, so I have decided to keep an eye out for any suspicious activity.

Lady Sif has broken down how this banquet feast will transpire, first everyone will dress in fancy attire, something that she told me that I will be given before the time arrives. The seamstress's of the palace have been working on the dress since the news of my arrival to Asgard which makes me question how long King Odin has planned for me to be brought before him.

He will give a speech to all his Asgardian citizens once everyone is calm and seated at their designated seats, to which once finished, we are to drink the red wine from the glass and shout hooroaw while raising the glass into the air towards him. He will then call for me to step up to where he is on the grand stage before the Asgardian people to speak to them about my blessings to be there among them.

After my speech I am to take a seat among King Odin, Thor, the Warriors Three, and Lady Sif and the honorary feast will begin as servants will bring the food forth from the back. All the lively games and activities will take part after, as well as the drinking for most of the Asgardian's and once the festivities end, we all return to our rooms for a good nights rest.

I think about what I am to say at this feast the whole time Lady Sif walks me back to my room, I give a polite goodbye before stepping into my room, closing the door behind me. I step into the room and take the outfit styled for me, it's a beautiful white and gold dress with lacy bottom that will show of what curves I have.

Deciding that I would rather fix up my face first before dressing myself, I make a beeline for the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror. My long black hair, well short compared to Panic's, as I snap my fingers a few times, watching the greenish mist brush over my hair, changing the style each time, when I finally settle on messy curls.

I snap a few more times to get makeup applied, dark cat-eye liner, dark mascara, black and green eye shadow, and bright red lipstick to match the dark look in with the brightness of the red. It pops out more than the rest of my attire and thus make me seem more mysterious, or so Panic always says. She is always trying to get me to wear red lipstick and until now have always refused, but I decided, why not try something new.

Satisfied with my appearance after giving a once over, I reach for the doorknob of the bathroom, pushing the door open and turning when I close the door. Instead facing it and once the door clicks closed, I turn, and bite back a scream of sheer horror. My hands are clamped over my mouth to keep from making a shriek as I stare, wide-eyed.

Curtain for the window lays on the ground ripped into pieces scattered across the floor, the flower once full of life now is drooped over with its leaves wilting, now appearing an ugly gray color. That however is not what has me so incredibly shaken, no, if that was all that was here then I would be relieved but in the center of the room lays a dead boar, of what looks like one.

It is dark brown with what seems like straw type fur, its stomach is sliced open, blood taints the floor, guts lay around the liquid. The smell overpowers any other scent in the room. On the wall above my bed, written in the blood of the boar, is a dripping message.

_STAY OUT OF MY WAY_

Is what it reads, I stumble backwards, reaching hastily for the doorknob, turning it, and freeing myself from the room. I stop dead in my tracks when I see at least a hundred or two monster like creatures in battle armor, all facing a person wearing a cloak. Based on the person's voice, I conclude that the person is a female but why is she here, the people around her do not seem Asgardian?

She wears the cloaks hood up over her head, hiding her face in the shadows and instantly I know that she is the one who put the dead boar in my room and wrote the message in blood on my wall. Silencing my thoughts I lean against the pillar I am currently hiding behind and listen closely to what she is saying.

"—to the Asgardian Dungon, release all the prisoners there, I have a special person to free, he is held in another location, away from the other prisoners after the last time they broke out. Go!" she shouts, the beasts scurrying off in multiple directions all around me as I close my eyes and hope that none of them end up seeing me standing here.

Silence falls over the room, I peek around the pillar and see the cloaked woman turn and start towards a large wooden door where a stone staircase is but as I feel her energy on my metal map, I realize exactly where she is going, to free my dad. No, no, no, no that cannot happen. She cannot free Dad because who knows what damage he will end up inflicting on the world as we know it.

I hurry out from behind the pillar and start down the dark and damp stairwell, after the woman in the cloak, my mind still buzzing with the sheer prospect that she could release him from his holding cell. As I step down the stairs soundlessly, something is wrong. I can tell the second I reach the bottom floor to the stairs but suddenly torches on the wall flicker to life.

She stands across from me, head lowered, hood still drawn up but I can tell that she is not scared of intimidated, she is angry, annoyed, bothered by my presence in general, like she knows something about me, something that makes her hate my very existence. "I thought I warned you to stay out of my way you Midgardian worm, I have more important things to deal with that you," she growls lowly.

I take a step back, watching her with all my focus, still trying to keep myself completely calm and in control. "I know what you are planning to do, you are going to free Loki. Why? Who are you? What is your plan?"

She gives a humorless laugh, one that makes my skin crawl from the sound of it. "Who am I? You do not know, _Raven_," she spits my name out like it is a curse to be bestowed upon the deserving. She reached from the hood of her cloak, gripping it, she pulls the hood back, revealing her face and I widen my eyes, jumping back about five steps, covering my mouth with my hands.

I feel sick, one half of her is beautiful, long black hair that cascades down her back, stopping at her waist, full red lips, bright green eyes. Then there is the other half, dead and decaying. Almost like, no is, rotting skin.

"You really want to know who I am Raven of Midgard? you'd be better off if you did not," she hisses at me, like I am beneath her but as I stare at her, similarities flash before my eyes.

Wide-eyed I stare at her as fear fills every vein in my body, how am I supposed to stop her. She is a god, has me outmatched on every front and I know that fighting her would be a loosing battle. I'm frozen, staring at her as my high school elective over Mythology comes flooding back to me, and the answer hits me like a ton of bricks. She smiles a wicked way as if she knows what I am thinking.

"That is right half-sister, I am Hel, Queen of the Dead and ruler of Helheim, and am the daughter of Loki, so why should I not free our father?" she finishes, smirking down at me, her lips curling wickedly.


	8. Cursed At the Hands of Hel

_Chapter Eight: Cursed At the Hands of Hel_

**_Here's the most action packed chapter of this little mini-story so be prepared for fighting and possible blood loss, it shouldn't be too graphic though but felt I should mention it. Tell me what you think of this twist with Hel, the daughter of Loki from Norse Mythology, originally I had no idea who the bad guy was but in my mythology class we are leaning about this stuff and so it suddenly just clicked and I was like "Yes," it had to happen. This also opens other possibilities to Norse mythology. Anyways be sure to favorite, and comment on this story.  
_**

* * *

Standing immobile, I feel paralyzed as my mind flips through all knowledge I possess on Norse Mythology from class, does this mean that all story told are true or are some made up and others not so much. Even standing here, her before me with darkness in her glimmering green eyes, eyes that I have as well, it does not seem like it is possible to be real.

Hel takes a few steps towards me, her long black cloak dragging against the dusty concrete flooring of what I assume is a base for the prison where Father is being held in solitary. I stumble back at her step as panic flushes through my veins, my heart pounds so fast that I feel it in my throat and as it does, my mind goes absolutely blank, that scares me even more than being held here with her.

Unlike me, she is not half-human, not susceptible to ailments that could end my life or fatal wounds that would lead me to bleeding out along the concrete floor here, she lives much longer than I will ever. Roughly five thousand years is what Asgardians are said to live, so based on that I can assume that she will live approximately the same and while she thrives, I will have long since been deceased.

Hel seems to bite back a laugh as she stops dead in her tracks, narrowing her eyes at me like I am a bug not even worthy enough to be crushed by her boot. "Seems you have lost your nerve now Midgardian. Afraid of what hides within the shadows and around darkened corners? I suggest you keep out of my way and I may allow you the luxury of living another miserable and quickly passing day."

She brushes past me, making her way through the doorway and I shake off my initial shock and start forward, trying to keep pace with her, I need answer for I know I will never get them if I do not follow. While I know I have to stop her from freeing Father. She spins to face me, her eyes blazing with a dark purple type of mist fuming from them.

"Have you hard of hearing or did you choose to ignore my threat you unwelcome little runt?" she growls through gritted teeth.

"You're still going to free him?" I ask suddenly, not sure what my reason for asking but it popped out without my granted consent. Hel leans back, glaring daggers at me before responding.

"Did you think your little chat would change my mind? You know nothing, besides, you will not even live long enough to see the outcome anyways, now, I warn you for the last time, leave before I decide to take care of you myself," just as she turns, I find my voice.

"I will not, no can not, let you free him Hel, you know more than I will but I think you knew that I would not let you free him so easily, that is why you have warned me so, I can tell, behind your emotionless eyes, I can feel your hatred from me, bubbling over. Why do you hate me so?"

She does not respond, instead she flashes forward before I can even blink. Pain rattles through me as I am airborne, sliding across the floor in a heap, she swings her arm down on me but I roll out of the way at the last minute. She howls out in pain, the one I realize that must be alive, for it it were dead she would not have felt any pain at all.

My shoulder is throbbing, still I am unable to tell what exactly happened with that but I can only assume she either hit me or threw me across the room like a rag doll. I barely dodge out of the way when she comes at me again, this time she spins, I was not expecting that, she hits me in the stomach with the back of her wrist. She knocks the wind out of me, it feels like a plugs been shoved down my windpipe.

She starts back towards the door, but I, even without recovering my breath yet, kick my leg out, knocking her down the flight of stairs, as she topples down she reaches out, grabbing the sleeve of my shirt, pulling me with her. Each step slams into my ribs and I grit my teeth to keep from crying out as I can practically feel the bruising of my bones.

I skid across the floor once we hit the end of the stairs and her grips released me from the force of gravity. My teeth grind together as I push myself up on all fours, one hand braced under my chest and on my burning ribs. Hel vanishes into a haze then I am knocked back, a kick to my already throbbing ribs as I crash through a potted plant placed down here.

While I am not sure what this plant is, it makes me feel sick, weaker than before as I crawl slowly away from it, not even strong enough to get on my hands and knees. Warm sticky liquid, what I assume is blood, trickles down my forehead, the cut on my forehead burning from the sweat that is mixing into it. Hel appears before me, glaring down at me, hatred in her green eyes.

"Do not say that I didn't warn you," she lifts her foot and throws it down, right on my back, where my rib cage is. A sickening _crunch _sounds and I let out a blood curdling scream of sheer horror and pain. Absolute agony, I can feel that shattered bones and the rib digging into me, my breath is shallow, blot dots dance in my vision, I want to give into the sea of escape that washes over me.

The one that I know if I take will never bring me back to the world of the living and I would rather not spend eternity with her in Helheim. She turns and begins examining a dark stone wall. My head is floating and I want to give in but I cannot let her win, cannot let her get the best of me, Panic would never give in, no matter how many bones that are shattered.

Through blurry eyes, I can feel something, or someone probing in the back of my mind, like they are trying to get into my mind. Throwing up a metal wall, I block the feeling out, and push myself up on unstable feet. I spin my hand in a circular motion at my side, a misty green fog swirling around my fingertips, _I want her to get knocked back, hard...  
_

Green mist falls away and then as if by some unseen force she is shoved backward, hitting the wall opposite to the one she was just examining with a loud _thud_ against it, the sound of cracking soon follows. She and I both seem to realize that the roof will be falling in at any second, she flashes forward, taking one of my arms and throwing me forward, towards the wall she was just examining.

I cry out in agony as she slams me into the wall hard, using her extra strength granted by being a God. Once, my spins rattles, twice, my ribs are on fire, but at the third time, the wall busts in and He releases me. I go soaring backwards through the new room I am in, my eyes flutter in and out of focus but is plunged into darkness when my back collides with a stone wall.

My head smacks the concrete and then I bite the ground below, cold polished concrete. I cannot see anything, not even my hands in front of me. My heart pounds in my chest as I try to keep my emotions in check but find myself unable, at least until I hear the voice of someone I have not heard, not since the News Broadcast for the Battle of New York.

"Raven?" it's more a question than a statement, my vision now dances in and out of focus and I try to ignore the black and now purple spots that cloud my view of of the world. Footsteps sound, and suddenly my eyes focus. My voice catches in my throat as I see him, in person, for the first time in, well, ever. He has never visited me, even before his imprisonment.

But he is not looking at me, no, he is looking at his goddess daughter Hel her stands emotionless, her eyes focused on Father, his black hair slicked back, green Asgardian garments.

"What is this madness Hel?" he asks her, I cannot see his expression.

She steps closer to the glass box he is held in, pressing her dead and rotting hand against the glass. "I have been planning this for months, I have come to free you from you imprisonment Father. It would have gone much smoother had," she flicks her eyes to me and back. "She not interfered."

I can feel the blood pooling now, mentally I locate all my injuries, at least three broken ribs, fractured skull, too many cuts to count, and a lot of blood loss from them, especially the few on my head, most of the blood loss in from the back of my head where she fractured my skull. I push myself up on my hands and knees, laying on my stomach was digging my ribs into vital organs, keeping me from breathing properly.

My lungs and ribs burn, my muscles ache, and am exhausted but this is my last chance, she will free him if I do not stop her. As Hel reaches for a small square white box to which I assume will free Father, I press my palms into the concrete, manipulating it, putting a wall in front of the panel. Pushing up, I grit my teeth as my body protests this action.

"T-this," I hate the wobbly and uncertainty in my voice but continue nonetheless. "W-we are n-not finished here yet. You-you will not succeed, I-I will not allow you to beat me and I would rather die than go out like a coward," using my powers, I yank her forward, knocking her off her feet. Hel kicks out her foot sending me sprawling back but she has other plans.

She grabs my arm and spins me backward, snapping the bone. I scream loudly, unable to think about anything but the pain that has now consumed me into an endless pit of torment. She grabs my throat and spin me to face her, my broken arm swinging lifelessly. She tightens her grip until I can barely breath, grabbing at her wrist with my one good hand.

"Hel!" Father shouts with such venom that if I could, I would flinch. "Release her, now!"

She wipes her her to shoot him a glare, a look passes between them, a conversation that I am unable to understand.

"Why should I Father!?" she shouts at him suddenly, her eyes ablaze with anger. "Huh? She's is no more than a Midgardian mistake you made with her whore of a mother. So why she is your favorite child, perhaps I should end her measly existence right now so you can reassign our placements."

She close her fingers so tight that I cannot breath, my lungs burn with urgent need for air and I can faintly hear the pounding of Loki's fists against the glass and his shouting voice when suddenly I feel something burred deep within myself stir to life. A dangerous yet powerful things pushes and claws its way upwards from the darkness, and I do not stop it, cannot stop it.

I feel it break the surface, it overwhelms me with some power that I could not comprehend.


	9. Draw the Curtains to a Close

_Chapter Nine: Draw the Curtains to a Close_

**_Here we go, one chapter left after this, sorry I took so long to update, my OCD's been acting up a bit lately so I'm trying to push through it so yeah, anyways, after this I'm gonna finish chapter seven of "Pandora's Panic Box" and hopefully start chapter eight. Be sure to favorite this story and leave comments and get excited, the stories end is almost here!_**

* * *

I stumble backwards, frozen in fear whilst staring into the face of Hel and glancing around at the ice surrounding me in a circle. Hel is frozen over completely, icicle spike out the backside where it closes over the rest of her body. A prism of ice pillars surround me, lines of ice shards trail the room in perfect alignment but I can not speak, can barely even think.

My hand falls, glancing down on it, I watch a dull blue color fade out and my normal, pale skin color fill in over it. That is when it all hits me like a sudden breath that has been pushed off for an extended time. A scream bubbles up in my throat and I free it without hesitation, all my fear and uncertainty and horror break free in this one moment.

I curl myself into a corner of the room, now screaming into my knees, both from the shock of what I did to Hel who is now a giant ice pop and for all the pain that now begins to take effect as the adrenaline fades from my system. Everything throbs and aches, my arm is broke, I am bleeding like a sprinkler, and I also realized that I am even more of a freak of nature than I already thought.

Suddenly, loud footsteps enter the underground cell room and that is when I realize that I stopped screaming sometime during my thoughts, glancing up through blurry, wet eyes, I see Thor standing there, his father King Odin at his side, accessing the situation. Tired, in the heat of the moment I had not felt this way, not even when I was fighting Hel down here, but after this expel of ice, I just want to sleep the day away.

"Raven," Thor said, his voice calm and coddling in a sense of the word. As if I am a wild animal that he is trying not to startle. Odin looks over me with his one good eye, then back and forth between me and Loki, who is looking at me through the glowing yellow cage. Not daring to look over at him or trusting myself to speak, I climb to my feet using my one good arm.

"We will need to summon a healer," Odin said, startling me with just how observant he is. I was not sure how many injuries he would be able to detect but obviously it is a lot. "Thor, could you take her," he motions to the frozen Hel, "back to where she belongs before I decide to house her in a cell, like Fenrir."

"Yes father," Thor responds, rather reluctantly I can tell as he steps over and pushes the block of ice through the hole in the dark stone wall leading back towards the stairwell as I hear the last person I want to hear speak.

"Raven," it is fathers voice but I do not want to deal with him, not now, not ever...

"Do not!" I hiss, spinning to face him as he stands behind the orange barriers of the cage that holds him, my blood boils like that of a witch's cauldron portrayed in all the movies typically made about them. "Speak to me, I do not want to hear it!"

He stares at me a moment, stunned by my harsh words. Momentarily he is silent, until he shakes off his confusion. "I am asking if you are well, you are my child after all. I care about your well being."

Odin glares over at Loki and seems to about ready to speak up, but I beat him to it. My anger now roaring like a blazing inferno and nothing is able to stop me from exploding, all my pent-up aggression towards him breaking free from the dam built to keep it at bay. "C-care? About me? Ha! That is laughable on its own."

Father glares at me, trying to figure out what it is that I am saying. "While your Midgardian ways have always been, odd in comparison, I find nothing among you mockery words that applies to the situation at hand. If you are implying that I do not care about you then you are the one who is mistaken."

"Am I!? What is today Father, do you even know what day it is?" I shout, my temper completely out of my control. This is the most rage I have ever felt, never have I ever released this much fury is one single burst. Even without having answered my question, just from the look present in his eyes that he is not even aware of why this day is important, at all.

Not even a glimmer of recognition as to the 'importance', I say that lightly, of what this day really is. June 15, the date of today and it is not as though this is that hard to remember. Father seems to know that it must be some important day but does not know.

I give a dry, humorless laugh, glaring at him. Speaking through gritted teeth, I give him the answer. "Happy Birthday to me huh? Really shows how much I am really worth."

Without another word, I turn to face Odin. "I would like to go, please."

He nods a moment, and I hear Father about to speak but suddenly Odin throws presses something on the box and I cannot hear anything else from him. As we depart from the room, Odin places an arm over my shoulder and steers me from the room and once I am climbing the stairs to the prison cells, it hits me like and everything falls on my shoulders light a weight.

Froze her, I froze her like a statue, what does that mean? I glance down at my hands, turning the over to the palm then the back again and again and again but Odin seems to notice this as he speaks to me in my room once the healer comes to attend my wounds. As the healer, a woman who appears to be in her late twenties but is more than likely a thousand or two thousand years old.

"Raven," Odin speaks. I glance up from my feet as the healer holds my broken arm out, I wince. Her fingers glow a dim yellow color as she moves her hands up and down over my arm and I can literally feel the bone mending. "I would like to thank you for you service in helping Asgard from falling and keeping Hel from freeing Loki from his cell. That must have been har—"

"No," I cut him off. "It was not hard, not at all. He deserved everything he got and I do not feel sorry for him. Why should I feel guilty for doing what I did when he does not for what he did to all those people on my planet."

Odin nods slowly. "While I do not agree with all that Loki has done, I think he does. He is a mischief maker and a skilled manipulator and liar so it makes sense that he would not be honest if he felt remorse. As as for that," he glance down at my hands shaking in my lamp. "I assume you have not done much research on the mythology your people have written on us, on Loki?"

I shake my head and flex my fingers on my once broken hand as the healer attends the cuts on my forehead.

"You are not a monster child, it may seem that way to you but that is not the case, trust me, I suggest you research your heritage once you return to Midgard, as for what we spoke of earlier in the throne room," his one good eyes meets mine. "I would like you to be a helper on Midgard, help your friend, Panic is her name I believe, help her stop the enemies that plague your planet and I will help when needed."

A thrill of happiness and excitement shoot through me, does this mean that...?

"You will be sent back to Midgard once the healer finishes what she is doing so I suggest you get ready to go child," he turns and starts to the door, stopping and glancing over his shoulder. "I hope yo see you again soon child. You are one of the few children of Loki that turned out good and I would hate to loose such a wonderful asset and person."


	10. Field of Dreams

_Chapter Ten: Field of Dreams_

**_We've come to the end of this little series and as so of you know, "Pandora's Panic Box" has been posted, the first chapters up so you should all go check it out. Anyways, this will put an end to Raven's solo career, for now at least, unless any of you want to see a longer story from Rae's POV because I've go a few ideas for it but if you want a full length story like Panic has comment below and I might just write one. _**

* * *

Moonlight shines brightly against the slippery wet roadway, reflecting the bright light into my eyes as I tread down the empty sidewalk in a heavy downpour of warm pellets of never relenting rain. It is nearly past midnight, or so the advertising billboards mounted to nearly every building in New York reads so either they are completely wrong or completely right.

I choose the latter on this one, it is about a million to one chance of it being even remotely an appropriate time to be awake but after everything that happened on Asgard, I am wide awake. My brain is fried, focused only on what happened, on what Odin suggested of me, what I have learned about my father who supposedly loves me so much that he has a whole different life that I know nothing about.

What else is hidden behind the doorways, what other things have I somehow let myself be shielded from without even intending too about my own father, I do not remember everything from my mythology class. I know some of the things in them are not true, however, there are some things that do make sense, that could possible be true, like Hel, she was real, no is, she _is_ real...

Climbing the stairs to our apartment building, I slip in without a sound and start up the stairs, darting almost soundlessly up then and soon find myself standing alone in a dark hallway just outside my mothers apartment number. Reaching numbly for the doorknob, I turn, and push open the door to find my mother sitting n the couch, a blanket fallen off the couch and onto the floor, she's shivering, her eyes are closed but I don't miss the dark rings under them.

A lamp glows a radiant yellow light over the living room as I make my way across the floor, bending over and picking up the blanket, pulling it carefully over her, pulling the fuzzy blue blanket up to her neck. My hand hovers over her curly blond locks but instead decide better than to wake her at the moment, I turn the lamp off and walk blindly in the dark until I located the door to my bedroom.

Only moments after stepping through my doorway, I am sitting up in my bed, blanket pulled over my knees as I sit criss-cross with a laptop resting in my lap as I scroll through Google, pulling up tab after tab about Norse Mythology which is the last thing I should probably do but I cannot seem to stop myself from wondering what else he has been keeping from me.

I read over the website, all the information burning into my brain like a never ending tornado swirling these things around as a constant reminder of how insane everything really is.

_Alas, the Giant was not on his own. He had a huge stallion called Svadilfari, which could haul boulders like there was no tomorrow. With three days to go, Freya was in distress and the Gods aghast._

_Now Loki, like fire and smoke, was a shape-changer from the word go. A talent he'd developed to make him the shiftiest transmogrifier of all time — from flea to fish to fast flying feathers in 0.3 seconds. So he changed himself into a mare and seduced the Giant's stallion. By whinnying and prancing off into the woods, Svadilfari was led far away from the stone pile._

_With his horse missing, the Giant didn't quite make the schedule. Seething with rage, he tried to take Freya by force — until Thor cracked his skull with his hammer._

_Meanwhile Loki was having a fine old time frolicking in the fields. In fact he became pregnant, and decided to sample the joys of motherhood. He gave birth to a fine baby boy stallion with eight legs. He gave this as a gift to Odin and it was called Sleipnir._

Wait, what!? My eyes widen as I read over the last paragraph over and over again until my stomach feels like a crashing wave of nausea, what I imagine having the ocean in ones stomach would feel like. H-he, turned into a female horse a-and let it... Then had its... Getting up in a rush, I dart to the bathroom, bending over the toilet and spew out what little food I had eaten in Asgard.

Wobbling back to my bed on shaky leg, I turn the laptop and press on, trying to ignore the storm brewing in the pit of my stomach.

_Loki never missed an opportunity to take advantage of any Goddess, but he already had at least a couple of wives. The first was Angrboda, a giantess who spawned Fenrir the Giant Wolf, Jormungand the Earth-encircling Serpent, and Hel the Underworld Goddess. Next was his wife Sigyn, who produced their ill-fated sons Narvi and Vali._

_He also managed to sneak himself another wife — or did he? It is only by assiduous research that we have discovered the truth about the mysterious Glut._

There are more of them, more monster children, more creatures of his t-that hate me, one that circles my planet, probably hoping for the day I get to close to the sea he swims in. My body quakes as I slap down the laptops lid, my eyes wide as I pull my knees up to my chest, pull my blanket up over my head, and lay down on my side, reaching one hand underneath the cold pillow, only to feel something underneath.

Sitting up, I toss my pillow aside to find something, a large manila envelope with something inside it. I pull the envelope forwards, ripping the top open and stare down into it, making sure there is nothing dangerous inside. A small square box with silver diamond shaped designs zag across the top. A silver bow to match is tied around the top of it.

The bow is pulled off first and soon I have the top of the box lifted and stare down at the item inside, completely stunned, mesmerized, and confused all at the same time. A sterling silver charm bracelet rests in the box, wrapped by a soft white silk cover that I pulled open. Charms loop through every other gap in the chain, one's a hammer, another seems to be a fire but tinted a green color and that is how I know it's not.

It is magic, representation of my father, this goes on like that for awhile, all the charms symbolize something or another and I can recognize each and every one that my fingertips brush across. Who would have sent this though? Reaching for the package, I glance inside and find a note that I hadn't noticed before, I pull it out and glance down at it, reading over the words handwritten in ink, like feather writing.

**My dearest Raven,**

**We have not had a close relationship, my fault entirely and for that I must expression my sincere sorrow and grant the most noble and heartfelt apology for my actions. While I am not ever to be able to make up for what I have done in the past, I shall work to improve your image of me in the future.**

**I know this is early but I could not stand to wait a moment longer and postpone such a gift that will hopefully grant a smile upon your pretty face, and it is a shame that I will not be able to see the way it lights up you face, that is entirely my fault and deserve to suffer the consequences of my actions. This is the only way I can say this, so informal, but I will do what I must.**

**Happy Birthday my sweet Raven, you are to be seventeen this year and I am incredibly proud of you and I know, from what your dearest friend has told me that you believe I could not care for you. You are so wrong child, I am terrible sorry for what I have done and if I could take it back I would but my biggest mistake will haunt me for the rest of my days.**

**Leaving you behind was the most foolish things that I have done and I hope to make it up to you, that you may be able to see me, not as the monster I have been, but as the man, no father, I wish to be. I love you very much Raven, I've always been watching over you, you just haven't known it. **

**So I would like to think that you had a splendid birthday to celebrate and maybe one day I will be invited. Forevermore, you will always be the best child I have ever hand.**

**~ Love Loki**

I stare down at the note, stunned, what more can I say? Nothing, nothing else can be said. This is something the weighs on my mind and immediately the guilt setting in, then tears fall down my face as I repeat the words over and over in my heat, savoring the way the roll off my lips. He did not forget, he did not forget, he _didn't_ forget...

* * *

_**A/N: There we go, the end of "Daughter of Mischief" so what did you all think of this little plot twist and what about Loki's note to Raven, what were your thoughts and like I said above, if you want a sequel tell me and give me a few ideas that you might like to see and who knows, I may just write it.**_


End file.
